darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-28 - Q
The March 28 meeting and Q&A on various classes, specifically Force vs. regular classes. Juliet says, "Alright so yeah starting. Thanks for coming! Let me type up the intro blurb. Some of the other staff have stuff to say where this is concerned... *smacks F* ... so this should make for a fun class ^_^" Juliet says, "Soooo... yes. As +staff here, I get a lot of questions about Classes, +levels, how do I be wtfpwn, what does "T Sucks" in the word-traits mean... so I decided to host a class to help explain some of these things so you can go about +leveling for your character accurately, and understand a bit better what each Class gives and doesn't give, where it compliments, and how it pertains to Normal Classes and Force Classes. So, I've had a few questions come in as to classes and +levels and the like, so we'll start with those. If you have questions, please page my side-kick, T, so he can put them in line. Try to keep the spammage to a minimum, and be polite to one another. There's no stupid questions-- I really mean that. Classes and +levels can be CONFUSING. So don't feel dumb for asking anything :) Alright? Kk... Juliet <3 Amelia. Thanks. :) Juliet says, "Alright so. First up... Force Classes vs. Regular Classes. Force Classes = For Force Users only. Those who chose FORCE SENSITIVE as their +special in Chargen. Those who are going to go Jedi or Sith, or even just be Force Sensitive for the purposes of screening-- we have a couple of characters who do that very thing. Regular Classes = Classes for people who picked either EXPERIENCE or PROPERTY as their +special in Chargen. This doesn't mean that those who chose FORCE SENSITIVE can't use the Regular Classes. Not at all. It just means, basically? Anyone who chose EXPERIENCE or PROPERTY as their +special, can't use Force Classes. Stop me if I'm being confusing..." Juliet has Celly dragged out back by the dumpster and shot. Juliet says, "Now..." Juliet says, "Force Classes are very nifty. Initially if you're Force Sensitive, you get access to Two Classes only: HERMIT and WILDER:" Juliet says, "HERMIT: For those of you who want to be Jedi, and know that you want to be Jedi, and want to start off with a 'Light Side' Force Trait in your +stats. This Class is a huge Light Side bonus for you as a character in your Traits. It does... basically nothing else. ALSO. If you're a naughty Dark Sider and are considering trying to turn to the Light? You might want Hermit for the Light Side Alignment boost." Juliet says, "If any +staff want to jump in, g'head." Erdal says, "Dark Siders are NOT Naughty!" Darin Sacree says, "Hermit is one of the few coded ways for someone who has fallen to the Darkside to come back to the light. Any other way involves contacting a wizard and having them adjust your force attribute. This is mainly used for when another force user senses you but is usually a fair indicator of where you stand." Darin Sacree clarifies, "Your force attribute is used when somebody senses you. It tells them how close to the light or dark you are. Juliet says, "WILDER: Okay this is the Class I noticed most new Force Users take, probably out of confusion, when first getting into the Writer's Room to +level. Wilder is a Class that, if +level'd enough in... you will default to the Dark Side Alignment. It's a 'wayward' Class-- meaning your character really isn't sure on whether they want to be Light Side or Dark Side. It gives you access to /all/ of the Force Skills. Including Force Choke. Hermit doesn't-- just the Light Side, or as sometimes they get referred to, the 'Jedi' skills." Juliet says, "Just had a request to explain the Force Alignment, so will do that real quick." Erdal says, "There is no ONLY dark side?" Maltorus Valen says, "Wait Erdal." Deianera says, "Perhaps there should be an explaination some where on the force classes and what they mean in an object to make sure no one is confused." Juliet says, "Force Alignment (Force-trait in your +stats if you're a Force User) is basically which side of the Force-fence you're on, or if you're on it. Yes, Erdal, there is Dark Side only." Erdal says, "sorry" Juliet says, "There is, Dei :) In the +help Files, or do you mean specifically what you see when you hit +stats? I can do that if you like." Juliet says, "Everyone okay for me to move on? Questions on Wilder/Hermit/Force?" Drex is cool. Juliet says, "Alright." Juliet says, "Hermit/Wilder?" Juliet says, "Well basically it's like this:" Cerebra the Hutt interjects... Juliet nods and quiets. Cerebra the Hutt says, "This is all more information than we normally parcel out about the Force. ;) The Force is meant to be ICly mysterious. Thus, everything you should need to know about Force classes should be listed in the 'news force' files." Cerebra the Hutt says, "What's not listed there, is IC information. If you have a Jedi Teacher (Knight or Master) or a Sith Teacher (Lord or whatever they're going by these days), they will explain what the different classes do in slightly opage terms through +os or page." Darin Sacree says, "All levels should be an RP tool but hermit's use in RP is not apparent so we clarified. If you ICly choose to come back to the light this is a way to make that register in the code." Cerebra the Hutt says, "This allows us to keep a lot of things mysterious. Such as the answers to the following questions: What's the difference, in the system, between the Light Side and the Dark Side? What Jedi class levels which skills? Etc. Not even the Jedi get clear answers to these questions. It's purposefully opaque." Draven says, "Can't teach the jedis how to level, us normal folk will lose our edge! " Juliet grins at Drav. "I think T's got some stuff he wants to say re: Force stuff." Cerebra the Hutt says, "That's all from me at the moment." Juliet says, "Okay moving on, until T unidles..." Wolf just goes on from what Cerebra said, "There's a reason there aren't help files for the force levels in the writers' room." Juliet says, "Okie so Regular Classes." Viva says, "Yaaaay" Darin Sacree says, "Even the most aggressive force user spends less than one tenth of his time in combat or preparing for combat. What does this mean? A combat focus is useless nine-tenths of the time. What does this mean as a non-force user? Well, non-force users tend to be more diverse in character types and level choices. They have an array of technicians, medics, pilots, officers, drivers, merchants, and other roles. Playing a full-time combat type as a non-force user is no big deal. In economic terms: there is a market. What does this mean as a force user? Over 90% of force users created and played on this MUSH in the last five months have taken a combat focus. The "market" is beyond saturated and there are cries for medics, technicians, forgers, quartermasters, and other skilled individuals within the Jedi and Sith orders. This is just non-force levels. As far as force levels go, a focus on Jedi skills other than the light saber is in demand. So if you do become a Jedi or Sith DO NOT neglect those other skills. If you are a Jedi you shouldn't look to a lightsaber to solve your problems. If you are a Sith, the lightsaber I literally a glowing beacon announcing who you are to the universe. There is much more to being a Jedi than sword duels. What do I suggest force users do? Don't be afraid to take something that doesn't focus on combat abilities. As far a theme and utility goes, a Jedi may want to focus on things that allow him or her to help fellow Jedi or the populace in general. Technician and medics are a good example. A Sith at this time might focus on more covert skills. Really, you can go any direction with your character but I can't see every single Jedi going brawler, pilot, and soldier. For force levels? Mind trick is the first real force power we see in the movies. Forcechoke is the trademark of everybody's favorite Sith. There are things other than the lightsaber. For you Jedi hopefuls, remember that a good Jedi should only use force as a last resort . It is OK to specialize in combat but when everybody does it you end up with an organization that is only a shadow of what it could have been. The ability to beat up a badguy is worthless if you cant find the badguy, if you cant get healed after the fight, or you don't have the equipment you need to fight." Juliet says, "Okay so read what T said and then we'll talk about Reg classes ;P" Juliet says, "Yes, F?" Darin Sacree says, "I will note that that is aimed at new Jedi and Sith as well as future Jedi and Sith. This has all been learned from the experience of current and past force users." Erdal says, "Jedi uses every oppurtunity to avoid fighting, but if they take out their saber, they fight to kill." Briseis thinks that people are working on that. I feel like there's been a positive shift in the perception of Jedi on many fronts in recent weeks. W00t! Cerebra the Hutt says, "As my own aside, I think the present IC Knights we have are all pretty top notch in terms of playing Jedi-- and the Apprentices are Apprentices, and shouldn't be top notch. ;)" Darin Sacree nods, "I will second Bri's comment." Rooga the Hutt says, "Jedi don't fight to kill. :P If a Jedi has to fight, they should probably try to disarm(literally in some cases) and arrest rather than lop off heads. :P" Erdal says, "Jedi do not randomly go and hunt dark side force users. That is absurd." Erdal says, "yeah tell that to Jengo fett rooga:)" Cerebra the Hutt says, "One moment." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Everyone hold." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Erdal, F, Wolf, etc.-- while a discussion of STAR WARS: Dark Horizons Theme of the Jedi would be an interesting one, this is not the present conversation." Cerebra the Hutt says, "This is not the EU. This is not the Prequels. The Jedi as an organization don't exist in our canon. So they are what Gulp and my vision of them is, and they are the IC actions of PCs on this game." Cerebra the Hutt says, "We'll move on from this topic." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Of the Jedi theme, not of the classes." Erdal says, "this is becoming confusing for me..." Cerebra the Hutt suggests reading 'news jedi', 'news force', 'news canon', and if you have further questions asking for a discussion of the matter on (@channel/on theme). Juliet says, "Okay so Regular Classes... lots of those floating around, and those who aren't blessed with the Force like myself-- we get to pick from them. Any burning questions on Regular Classes?" Juliet has a few to start us off. Cerebra the Hutt says, "If no one replies on theme, you could page a Staffer and ask your question. But I don't think we should divert this seminar from the use of classes and leveling to a discussion of Force or Jedi theme, which is meant to be mostly opaque." Darin Sacree says, "To wolf: My point was that force users with alternative skills are in very high demand. I am not saying combat classes are bad but at this point a character could offer MUSH more with a different set of skills." Darin Sacree corrects. MUSH = MUCH. Cerebra the Hutt nods, "Let's keep this conversation on the issue of what Regular Classes to take, whether you're Jedi or not. Juliet says, "You guys are more than free to speak with +staff re: Force User concerns/critiques/whatever, as well as on ... but we should move on because we've got a bit to cover with Regular Classes." Vathak Pree raises his hand. Juliet says, "Yes VP?" Drex just picked whatever seemed to fit with his BG ^^; Vathak Pree clears his throat. Juliet has Ha taken out the back, and shot, and left with Celly. Vathak Pree says, "Earlier you said that there's no such thing as a stupid question. How about this one?" Juliet says, "Yes VP?" Juliet grins... Deianera says, "I've meant to ask is there a medical skills that are going to see use. I mean we have a Medic class but no skills that I know of.." Juliet says, "Medic Class comes with skills in +treat and +surgery, Dei :)" Deianera says, "I have medic... Oh.. I didn't know that." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Every class has associated skills now. Every one of them." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Associated +commands, I mean." Deianera says, "Is there a list for such... associated skills?" Darin Sacree nods. Medics are in very high demand. Juliet says, "Indeedie." Haquien raises hand, also, for serious question. Juliet says, "In the +help files :) +help +treat." Vathak Pree says, "I was serious." Haquien was not serious in his latest comment, 'twas no slight to you, VP. Cerebra the Hutt says, "Now that I've done my censorship for the session, I'm going to blow this popsicle stand. Laters. ;)" Juliet has VP sit in the corner. Briseis says, "There's a not a list of what classes give what skills, if that's what you meant, Dei. Intentionally, I believe." Grachazza says, "Is there a complete list of the specialist classes available?" Juliet says, "Right, Bri." Reav says, "How do I see the list of skills I have?" Juliet says, "No, Gra. Specifically because you may not be entitled to all of them." Wolf sits with VP. Darin Sacree says, "Type +stats to see your skills." Haquien says, "There is on the Wiki, or nearly, Gra." Juliet says, "You can go your whole char life and when +level'ing, may not access any or all of the Specialist Classes." People, if you have a question or a comment, raise your hand. Let's not let this descend into a How-To on what's listed on +help. Haquien raises hand, again. Juliet says, "Ha?" Briseis says, "Reav, type '+stats' to see your skills. Again, purposefully vague in their listing." Juliet re-answers VP's question: "Even that, my darling Cyborg, was not stupid." Juliet says, "Right so Ha?" Haquien says, "Ok, I know this caused a 'WTF??' response earlier, but I think that the Force Levels should be restricted to level 10 and up. That way, even before someone joins the Jedi or Sith Orders they'll be good at something, and hopefully people will take some Medic or Tech or Tracker?" Juliet says, "Been there, done that :) It was tried." Skano says, ".... Why are we back to this :(" Juliet says, "Let's go to Regular Classes please." Koobis says, "I don't care about jedi" Anakin Skywalker says, "It was tried and didn't work out well." Because the force is strong. Anakin Skywalker says, "Then why are you at the meeting? :P" Cerebra the Hutt says, "That's actually being discussed among the Wizzen, Ha." Cerebra the Hutt says, "It would only need to be implemented code-wise." Briseis says, "Cause it means more quality time with you, Anakin." Haquien says, "Well, it only takes about a /month/ of RP to reach level 10. It isn't hard." Dash L'hnnar waves. Juliet says, "Hey Dash, good to see you." Juliet says, "Okay anyone with any questions re: Regular Classes?" Skano raises hand! Dash L'hnnar says, "Indeed. Thanks. I had a free moment and wanted to check in on this." Anakin Skywalker says, "If you levelled weekly it would take 5 weeks." Drex also raises hand. Juliet says, "Alright, Skano. :)" Juliet says, "You're up next, Drex. Keep it holdin' :)" Skano says, "I was curious if the "Brawler" line of traits also covers Melee weapons, or just fists. I heard it did, but then I also noticed some sort of "Can use a knife" trait." Skano says, "And if not, what class covers Melee weapons?" Haquien says, "Melee's covered." Juliet says, "Right. Brawler is a nifty Class for basic punchups and small melee weapons, like Knives." Haquien says, "With enough levels in Brawler you can take a speciality Melee class, which gives a bigger bonus." Juliet says, "It also gives you a bit of dodge too as I understand it, as well as some endurance." Vathak Pree handraises. Briseis handraises too. Juliet says, "Yes VP, my sweet?" Skano nods. Thank you! Juliet says, "Okay wait." Vathak Pree says, "May I be excused?" Juliet says, "Messing up my order... yes you may be excused." Juliet says, "Drex?" Vathak Pree has left. Vires passes a note discreetly to Anakin. Koobis has a question too. Juliet says, "Okay Drex, then Bri, then Koobis." Wolf raises a hand for a quick force question. Kalira waits her turn Juliet says, "Force Questions we can hold til the end and y'all can rant to me in my page kk? ;) Regular Classes have more classes and need more attention becuase they're CONFUSING ;P" Erdal has lots of questions:) Juliet says, "So... Drex, you're up." Erdal says, "so pass me till we are done. I will ask them later" Drex says, "I wanted to know if the Heirarchy of the skills, (What's better than what) was available or deliberately ambiguous?" Juliet says, "Deliberately ambiguous." Juliet says, "It's like an awesome surprise when you +level and hit +stats to see your Dodge go from "Crap" to "You could dodge a fryingpan being thrown at your head" type ;)" Drex says, "Is there not even a rough guideline?" Viva raises hand. Juliet says, "No and I can tell you why." Vathak Pree picks up a hat. Vathak Pree says, "Forgot my hat." Vathak Pree vanishes. Vathak Pree has left. Juliet says, "Because your char's actions could be influenced by definitive 'word-trait' understanding. Sometimes I boggle at half my word-traits still. It's not fun to play a char based on what +stats there are listed as word-traits in your +stats." Juliet says, "I mean influenced as a player via your word-trait." Drex says, "I mostly ask, because some of them are open to misinterperatation" Ryka Starn thinks that is a great idea too. Anakin Skywalker says, "The word traits generally do give you an idea of what is better, though." Juliet says, "So you stay out of hand to hand combat because you have 'wtfsuck' Brawler." Anakin Skywalker says, "Also." Anakin Skywalker says, "They are arranged from top to bottom, left to right, in order of your best to worst." Drex says, "You may think, based on the wording, you are a very charismatic person, for example, when in actuality you just remember to zip up your flies when you leave the house 9 times in 10" Juliet says, "As you progress in +levels, you /do/ come to understand them better. It's like a progression for you as well as your char." Briseis says, "Oh, is /that/ how they're ordered?" Anakin Skywalker says, "Yes." Anakin Skywalker says, "Your top left skill is your best, then top right, etc." Briseis has been wondering! Haquien says, "You can tell how you're getting better from stat to stat by typing +Stats. Example: You might have 'Resilient Constitution' on Sunday, but when you level it may go to 'Ironside'. But I think it's a bad idea, also, to base ICA on your +Stats. You might accidentally meet Amalfiel and talk tough, then die in one hit." Juliet says, "Yeah there is a specific way they are organized. So my worst skill is Money D:" Cerebra the Hutt scoffs, "It's easy to know what class to level." Cerebra the Hutt says, "What did I RP doing this past week? Have I bee a fighter pilot full time? Do I think my character ever practiced with guns?" Cerebra the Hutt says, "You just pick what's IC." Juliet nods. Darin Sacree says, "If it looks like you are a charismatic person based on what it says then that is probably what it means." Cerebra the Hutt says, "Don't worry about your ownage ability." Drex nods at Cerebra. Haquien nods at C. Grachazza says, "So, your second best skill is the top of the second column?" Drex has levels in classes that are largely useless to him already, just cauze they're a part of his earlier life ^ Darin Sacree says, "If it looks like something silly or childish you probably arent very good at it." Briseis also notes that many of them, it's not /entirely/ clear what skill each word trait relates to. Esp. at the low levels when you're new. I think they get more understandable as they get higher. Cerebra the Hutt says, "The wordlevels are being worked on." Cerebra the Hutt says, "The confusing ones." Cerebra the Hutt grouchily idles again. Kalira forgot if she mentioned she had a question? Skano idly mentions "Trash Diver" as an example. Juliet says, "Okay I lost my question order, who had questions again?" Cerebra the Hutt notes really quick before he goes... Juliet says, "Trash Diver means you can salvage, when +salvage comes online." Koobis says, "How much does armor reduce dodge? Should I wear big heavy armor or no armor or what? How can I tell what the tradeoffs are?" Kalira says, "It's a small one, honest: How do we know what levels we've taken?" Schwynn adds, "'small-timers'" to the list. Juliet answers Kalira first. Ryka Starn likes the idea of not RP'n to a set of words that are in your +Stats. Likes the ambiguity. Juliet says, "You need to keep track of them D: There's no way to see them otherwise :/" Juliet says, "Some people have a word file they use." Kalira says, "Okay. That's the ONLY question I had :)" Juliet says, "I guestimate. Which ends in tears occasionally ;)" Cerebra the Hutt says, "We don't have any skill where the code talks down to you for not being good enough. You're never going to +shoot and have the room see: Larry fires his TM8 Rifle at Curly, but he has the business end pointed at himself! He shoot his toe off! What a rube! -- If the wordlevel looks good to you, play it as you see it." Juliet says, "Small-timers is your ability to purchase things off the +blackmarket at VEndor." Juliet says, "vendors*" Juliet says, "Gosh, Celly. I keep forgetting you're an FC. I need to blow you up or something." Viva says, "Alright so trash divers was answered what about Looking for a Deal or, Amataeur Lawyer?" Juliet blows Celly up, moves on. Juliet says, "Hold on one sec." Juliet says, "Koobis:" Vires says, "...what a rube. ..hahaha" Cerebra the Hutt says, "What do you guess Looking for a Deal does?" Dash L'hnnar says, "Cheap." Darin Sacree grins, "What does Amateur lawyer sound like?" Juliet says, "You could have a piece of armour that ICly is desced like a tank. You could have a piece of armour that is a feather. They both essentially, weigh the same and affect yon dodge. What matters is how you RP it-- if you RP wearing a tank and then bouncing around like a ballerina... not so much IC, right? ;)" Viva says, "In a codewise sense I mean, and yeah after you pointed it out I noticed it'd drop the costs. X)" Mettius says, "T: Sounds like... your sleeziness rating?" Cerebra the Hutt says, "Likes Playing with Hairpins, I can understand being confused. Amateur Lawyer?" Viva says, "Is there a code thing for lawyer?" Cerebra the Hutt says, "I'm confused as to how you can be confused. ;)" Cerebra the Hutt says, "Yes." Skano assumed hairpins was lockpicking! Anakin Skywalker says, "That's correct." Cerebra the Hutt says, "It was, Skano!" Cerebra the Hutt says, "Okay, now really grouchily idle. ;)" Viva forgot to add part of her question, if both things had a code effect :P Vires says, "If it wasn't lockpicking I'd be worried." Kalira personally Enjoys playing with Hairpins Niobe has disconnected. Kalira says, "It's probably better than playing with grenade pins." Juliet grins. Viva says, "Oddly I caught on to playing with hairpins right away X)" Juliet says, "Alright, next question?" Meena Tills has left. Briseis says, "That's me! One sec." Juliet says, "Righto Bris." Briseis says, "So - you have regular classes and specialist classes. So I take some levels in pilot and LO! There is the option for spaceace. Um. Which is now the better option to take? Are they kind of equal? Should I automatically take the specialist class because it's specialist? Or do the specialist classes just improve a narrower specialized range of skills, but to a greater extent?" Briseis had to go find it in backscroll. Azar Reeth says, "The latter." Azar Reeth says, "All specialist classes improve on a narrow field of skills, but to a jacked up extent." Juliet nods. "The latter. The code behind that is sekret, and hidden in Tah's rainbow robes, but essentially that's what it is." Koobis says, "So that answer wasn't helpful at all because while I can RP bouncing around like a ballerina, +shoot has nothing to do with RPing things." Briseis says, "Excellent, thank you! So if what I /really/ want is to be able to manuever a ship like whoa, space ace. If I want to be able to fly better but also do-- um. Some other stuff. Pilot?" Juliet says, "Ship as in cap or as in fighter?" Briseis says, "Er. Fighter." Juliet says, "Both have different skills and Classes." Briseis says, "Cap being more command, yeah?" Azar Reeth stabs Juliet. "Capital ships depend on the Command skill, Fighter ships depend on your piloting skill." Ryka Starn raises his hand. Vires says, "Command helps with wingmates too, though. I think." Juliet nods at Av. Briseis notes to Koobis - actually, you can flex stuff a lot with RP. +Shoot will tell you you're hit and vaguely how hard, but not, for example where, or what happened to get you that way. Juliet bleeds on Ry. "Yes?" Darin Sacree says, "Rule of thumb: Ships that would have a crew take command/tactics. If you would sit at the controls yourself, it takes piloting." Wolf has left. Viva walks through the door marked 'WRITERS'. Viva has left. Koobis says, "Sure. But I mean, it's not like it's the force and has mysteries. Will wearing armor save your life? Is it a terrific idea unless you're awesome at dodge? Is armor more for Soldiers than Gunslingers?" Briseis says, "Ah, gotcha." Juliet says, "Armour..." Juliet says, "Okay here's the deal with Armour:" Vires says, "You spell like a Canadian. :)" Haquien says, "Armor, first off." Juliet says, "Some is good. Some is crap." Juliet says, "You can +upgrade now though." Juliet has Av dragged out the back by the dumpster, shot, and laid atop Celly and Ha. Azar Reeth says, "Wearing armor will definitely reduce the damage you take, but the downside is that it reduces your Dodge, due to coded weight."" Darin Sacree will answer Ry's question.. Juliet says, "Okie T." Dassead has disconnected. Azar Reeth says, "That depends on your athletic skill." Azar Reeth says, "It plays a roll in deciding how badly that armor is going to hinder you." Azar Reeth says, "role*" Juliet throws a bread roll at Tah's head. Haquien says, "Does it reduce your Parry, Tah?" Juliet grins at Bri. Azar Reeth says, "Not that I'm aware of." Juliet says, "Having some Athletics /definately/ helps." Juliet says, "Especially if you have +upgraded heavy blast armour for example." Skano asks, as a side note, the primary class for Athletics? Brawler or Soldier? Juliet says, "Brawler moreso." Azar Reeth says, "Brawler helps more than Soldier." Skano says, "Thanks" Schwynn says, "Question!" Juliet says, "Help what, Celly?" Darin Sacree says, "Ry's question: The better you are at being a merchant the better prices you can get. You will also be able to find more items on the black market. This means you can resell items for a small profit. You can also resell rarer black market items that some people have trouble finding, or that they may only find at markets for exorbitant prices." Juliet says, "Schwynn?" Schwynn says, "What the heck does 'Battle Experience' relate to?" Juliet says, "Command." Darin Sacree says, "Tactical/Command" Briseis flexes. Ryka Starn nods to T "The issue that I see though, when I go out and buy stuff, most folks have already gone out and bought it at a higher price. Now I can earn credits by selling it at vendors but what I really want is the rp... Drex says, "And that's the skill you need for captaining capships?" Darin Sacree says, "Yes." Briseis thinks, Ryka, that part of that might be that many people may not be aware that they can do that. Um. I wasn't until right now! Briseis says, "Granted, I don't really buy stuff. But still." Dash L'hnnar points Ryka towards his bbpost. Dash L'hnnar says, "I've been trying to stimulate that exact RP." Drex has one more question related to Comman Darin Sacree says, "It is difficult to get started as a merchant/shipper but it is possible. Offering cheaper items in bulk is one way to do things. Partnering with a more experienced merchant until you can get contacts and lower prices is another." Juliet says, "K Drex?" Ryka Starn says, "So as I see it, for now, in my own head...having merchant and wanting that role is only good for me buying stuff for me. Not inducing rp in the role." Briseis perks. Can you get me an awesome knife? Juliet says, "Bri, v. close to getting shot... ;P" Skano has disconnected. Briseis shuts up. Drex says, "Bugger, I can't remember what I was going to ask now." Juliet patpats Drex. Drex says, "My Short-Term memory dies at 1 in the morning >.<" Juliet says, "No worries ;)" Darin Sacree says, "It is just difficult to start as an independant merchant. Find partners and work your way up." Mettius is a good partner to have. Mettius says, "I'm the 4th best merchant? maybe 3rd. :P" Mettius says, "And I'm looking for help." Darin Sacree says, "I need some help. I just havent had the RP time lately to recruit." Juliet says, "Okay so now the Merchant types have met eachother :)" Juliet says, "Any other questions?" Dash L'hnnar says, "What class specifically relates to command/tactics?" Darin Sacree says, "Officer" Juliet says, "At the initial Level? Officer." Dash L'hnnar thought so, thanks. Juliet says, "At the Specialist Class level, Admiral." Juliet says, "Yah Celly? :D" Juliet says, "You and B had the same question." Dash L'hnnar was just getting ready to ask that. Juliet says, "And Dash..." Briseis says, "Gee. I wonder why." Juliet says, "Okay, essentially (as I'm to understand it)... You can't screw up +bomb if you have a bomb on you. Anyone can plant a +bomb. It's not gonna blow up. Grenades may blow up, mines may too, but they're of a different skill..." Juliet says, "Now... how expertly it's made, and how hard it is to diffuse, is where bombing skill comes in for the first time." Juliet says, "So say for exampmle..." Juliet says, "Example even. You have "Amateur Bomber"." Darin Sacree says, "More on the bomb trait: It helps you hide bombs for one. I will admit that there is a bit of a bug on visible bombs where everybody can see them but it says they are expertly hidden. This is because somebody with no skill placed it and its "hidden" rating is a negative number. When it comes to word levels the code reads it as if it was positive." Juliet says, "You should be able to use your "Amateur Bomber" skill to +bomb as well as to +diffuse." Kalira appreciates all the info and ducks back IC, thank you :) Juliet says, "In terms of +bomb: That will determine how hard it will be for someone else to disarm it, as well as see it." Kalira has left. Dash L'hnnar says, "Technician is the initial class, yes?" Juliet says, "In terms of +disarm: how successful you'll be, and whether or not you'll be a puddle." Darin Sacree says, "Technician or Spy" Juliet says, "Technician, Spy." Draven was right! Dravengoes back to his hiding spot Darin Sacree nods. So if everybody in the room can see a bomb that is expertly hidden they really put flashing "A bomb is here" signs over the thing when they place it. Juliet says, "Oh Okay I remember a question I got." Juliet says, "From Celly." Juliet says, "Yes." Juliet says, "If you're a good bomber, you're essentially good at disarming them too." Juliet says, "It's part and parcel." Dash L'hnnar says, "Good job, jerk." Juliet says, "Who set the bomb?" Darin Sacree says, "Bad luck" Juliet says, "If it was someone with a higher bomb skill that'd be why ;)" Juliet says, "Or the gods just hated you." Juliet says, "Okay Celly's earlier question:" Darin Sacree says, "It /could/ be Hotwire instead of bomber but those two skills always come together so it doesnt matter." Juliet says, "How do you know when you've maxed out on a Class?" Juliet says, "Right." Juliet says, "Hotwire does give a Bomber an edge though." Tyrrax says, "nice" Darin Sacree says, "You cant max out a class. You can keep going forever." Juliet says, "In terms of disarming. If you have the same bomb skill as someone who planted a bomb, but the other has higher +hotwire... yeah." Juliet says, "And there you go." Haquien says, "The word-stat will likely stop changing, though, won't it?" Draven says, "if you max out it says "You can now do as well as Draven." Juliet grins at Drav. Darin Sacree says, "But after a point there is no point in taking that class again." Juliet says, "Right. It stops being effective to the other skills also." Juliet says, "Okay! Any other questions?" Deleterious has connected. Haquien says, "I've one." Juliet says, "Sure Ha." Mettius says, "It's actually coded to check hotwire?" Darin Sacree says, "I'm not sure if it is hotwire or bomber, Grip." Mettius says, "Ok." Darin Sacree says, "But I know it is one of the two." Haquien says, "What governs the ability to create items? Or can you?" Juliet says, "Good question!" Deleterious walks through the door marked 'WRITERS'. Deleterious has left. Darin Sacree says, "You can +construct buildings, lightsabers, and some other things" Dash L'hnnar says, "How the hell can I construct a building?" Haquien says, "I've seen people with 'Black Armor' for example, and wondered how they did got it." Dash L'hnnar says, "That's fantastic." Darin Sacree says, "You will never fail to construct a lightsaber if you have the crystal. Everything else is engineering." Juliet says, "I don't know if you can +construct armour. Lemmie see." Darin Sacree says, "Items like that are sold somewhere on the grid." Fry raises his hand. Juliet says, "Yeah you can't." Juliet says, "Hiya Fry, question? :)" Darin Sacree says, "+help +construct gives you a list of what you can build on your own." Haquien says, "OK." Haquien nods. Fry says, "How do you find out what you need to construct an item?" Haquien says, "Thanks all." Azar Reeth says, "When you try and +construct it, it should say what you need." Dash L'hnnar says, "Building is not on that list." Juliet nods. Juliet watches Dash try to +construct a building. Draven, in an attempt to be serious, raises his hand. Juliet says, "Drav? :)" Darin Sacree says, "Oh, one more thing! Some of the listed items you cant construct yet. Right now you can build shield generators, containers, lightsabers, and turrets." Fry raises his hand again. Darin Sacree says, "Turrets, Containers, and shield generators are buildings." Draven says, "Mediocre Gunner, is that vehicle gunnery skill?" Azar Reeth says, "Artillery." Draven nods. COMBAT: Draven wields his SoroSuub Bipod-Mounted Annihilator Cannon. Darin Sacree says, "Artillery works for vehicle gunnery and it also boosts capital ship gunnery." Draven whistles. Azar Reeth says, "Which deals with firing cannons from vehicles, turbolasers from capital ships." COMBAT: Draven puts away his SoroSuub Bipod-Mounted Annihilator Cannon. Fry has more questions on +construction! Koobis wants to know all about weapons. Darin Sacree says, "Whats up Fry?" Fry says, "How do I find out how hard it will be? Also, what are the consequences of failure, and are there different levels of success?" Darin Sacree says, "Right now there are no consequences of failure on buildings. What you build just wont be as good." Darin Sacree says, "The better the engineer doing the construction the better the building will be. Lightsaber is the exception. They are all the same." Darin Sacree says, "Whats the next question?" Haquien says, "What stat governs Sabaac?" Darin Sacree says, "Gambling" Haquien nods. Darin Sacree says, "It helps you bluff and calculate the odds of winning. That is all it does." Darin Sacree says, "Any other questions? I'm sure some were missed in the spam." Haquien doesn't have Gambling as a stat, so was ignorant of all that. Fry raises his hand. Darin Sacree says, "Whats up Fry?" Fry says, "Does 'Likes to Gamble' mean I'm good at it, or does it just tell me I enjoy it?" Drex says, "It's a level of skill." Darin Sacree says, "It tells you that you have a little bit of gambling skill." Juliet says, "Okay back." Juliet says, "Sorry was afk a sec." Drex ties Julie down ;) Fry walks through the door marked 'WRITERS'. Fry has left. Erdal says, "wb" Juliet says, "Thanks. :) Sooo... any other questions?" Juliet eyes Drex curiously. Juliet says, "Sup Roo?" Darin Sacree says, "It is your political trait." Deianera says, "There doesn't seem to be +help Droids" Cerebra the Hutt says, "It means you have natural Hutt charm." Darin Sacree says, "You can do something some of our presidential candidates cant but it that doesnt mean you are a skilled politician." Fry enters from the door marked 'WRITERS' and the triumphant scream of an ape follows him out. Darin Sacree says, "I apologize for my spelling and grammar" Juliet says, "Yeah, T's a gonna-be lawyer, so it's not his fault :(" Juliet ducks. Fry raises his hand. Juliet says, "Fry?" Fry says, "I forgot what I was going to ask." Juliet patpat. Erdal says, "lol" Deianera says, "I think once this is all over if the votes kick in it'll be time to get some medic and politics and other stuffs." Draven raises hand. Juliet says, "Well I've stolen enough of your time guys :) Thanks for coming out to the seminar. As always, you can page +staff-- we're helpful, unless it's Tuesday, that's when our donuts run out. ;) But seriously, we do like to help you guys out the best that we can, and will always do so. Anyone have any last questions before I let you all lose on the grid again? :)" Category:OOC Logs